Ganándose el dinero
by Cola-Kao
Summary: CAP 1: Gokudera necesita sustentar su propia vida, hay varias opciones y nada muy factible, hasta...


**Título:** Ganándose la vida  
**Autor: **Kaoru (cola-kao)  
**Rating: **+16  
**Pareja(s): **8059 (YamaGoku)  
**Sinopsis:**  
**Dedicado: **Loreto (chocolate_sh) y Kasugano  
**Notas/Advertencias: **Surgió en mi clase de historia, viendo el renacimiento (¿Por? Ni yo sé…) pero disfrute mucho escribiéndolo. Me imaginaba a Gokudera y no podía retener la sonrisa que se me armaba en el rostro. ¡Léanlo por favor!

Hayato Gokudera se sentía como un mariconázo, y de los malos. El era un hombre hecho y derecho, completamente normal, y aquello era definitivamente inaceptable.

Pero necesitaba el dinero necesario para pagar su propia renta y manutención, además del regalo de cumpleaños para Tsuna, que no podía ser menos que algo de oro, fuese lo que fuese. Antes que pedir la ayuda económica de su padre, prefería morir. Pero… ¿Era mejor vestirse de chica que morir? ¡Por supuesto que no!, tampoco es que pudiera permitirse morir y abandonar a su jefe. Estaba acorralado.

Era de noche y necesitaba un trabajo con urgencia cuando sus ojos se posaron en un cartel que buscaba jovencitas para atender un sushibar. "Ni loco" fue lo primero que pensó al imaginarse en una vergonzosa mini falda rosada con un peto colorido y el cabello recogido en un moño muy _cute._ Lo segundo que sus ojos vieron fue la paga. Tragando saliva y orgullo cruzó la calle camino al local y entonces comprendió por que ofrecían tanto…

Las luces de colores fluorescentes, las muchachas con bandejas y tragos de colores curiosos y estrafalarias decoraciones le daban un aire de ambiente juvenil, aunque a decir verdad la clientela masculina mas que por los veinte rondaba los cuarenta. Seguramente las personas, más que por rollos de pescado acudían para ofrecer cierto tipo de "trabajos" a las meseras.

Con algo de nerviosismo bien disimulado, pudo notar como una joven que no superaba los quince años se dejaba acariciar en una mesa de esquina por un grupo de ebrios que reían desaforadamente. Tuvo un horrible escalofrío y estuvo a un segundo de dar marcha atrás, cuando un sujeto robusto y de buena facha le hizo un ademán desde la barra. "No creo que vengas por sushi…" "Estoy aquí por el cartel" fueron algunas de sus palabras. Para el momento siguiente Gokudera salía con el rostro muy avergonzado del local, llevando consigo una bolsa con su "uniforme".

"Desde mañana serás una linda gatita" repitió en su mente las palabras del que ahora sería su jefe. –Vaya mierda- se quejó, maldiciendo por lo bajo el resto del camino.

No le importaba demasiado trabajar allí, después de toda una vida de humillaciones ocultas, algo como eso no podía afectarle, pero por sobre todo deseaba que nadie lo reconociera. De ser así estaría acabado y definitivamente sería su fin.

Cada día después de la escuela se apresuraba para llegar puntual a su trabajo, repitiéndose a si mismo una y otra vez "necesito esto".

Había aclarado a Tsuna que de necesitar su ayuda le avisara con anticipación para pedir libre en su trabajo "en un local de comida rápida", al estilo Mc donald's. Se sentía denigrado a más no poder, pero sencillamente lo hacía por neta necesidad. 

Llevaba trabajando un mes aproximadamente, la clientela comenzaba a conocerlo y el ya se había adaptado un tanto. Sus compañeras conocían su condición de hombre, y varias de ellas intentaban seducirle, pero tajante se mostraba rotundo a negarse. Desde luego, cuando alguien le ofrecía dinero por dejarse manosear o le proponían maniobras incluso mas atrevidas el se negaba indirectamente, revelando que era en realidad un hombre. Según su contrato el no podía negarse a las peticiones que se le hicieran, siempre que el cliente pagase por ellas, ante lo que el método de "no querrás saber que tengo entre las piernas" con voz ronca funcionaba de maravilla.

Las cosas estaban yendo bastante bien, tenía dinero siempre y cuando quisiera. Ni Tsuna ni el idiota del Yamamoto parecían sospechaban nada extraño, ya que disimulaba su verdadero empleo bastante bien. Guardaba su femenino uniforme al fondo de un casillero cuya combinación solo el conocía, y de tanto en tanto compraba papas fritas o hamburguesas para el almuerzo, haciéndoles creer que las conseguía en el trabajo.

* * *

En algún lugar de Namimori, el equipo de baseball caminaba por las concurridas calles en un tono muy alegre; acababan de ganar un partido muy importante para las eliminatorias ínter escolares, y su entrenador había sido dado de alta exitosamente tras una delicada operación.

Las cosas parecían ir bien para el equipo y decidieron festejar de la mejor forma posible. Pensaron en muchas ideas, tales como pizza, carne, incluso ramen, pero alguien comentó "¡Conozco un lugar donde hay buena música, sushi y atienden unas chicas que están buenísimas!". Yamamoto no era muy partidario de la bebida, pero no le molestaba acompañar a sus amigos para un momento de distracción, además jamás rechazaría al sushi.

El moreno no fue consiente de lo extraño que debería haberse sentido, hasta que entraron al lugar, tomaron asiento y pidieron tragos y comida. Paseó su vista con aburrimiento por el lugar y definitivamente no vio a ninguna chica que le gustase… como siempre. No estaba seguro y tampoco quería sonar como una persona "sin identidad sexual definida", pero ninguna le había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para decir "Me gusta ella".

Le agradaban bastante las mujeres, eran gentiles y atentas, pero de momento no estaba interesado en ninguna ni pretendía estarlo por un tiempo. Creía en que algún día podía enamorarse de alguna chica, ojala bonita, pero que sobre eso fuese por dentro una buena persona. Y definitivamente esa chica no iba a estar mostrando sus piernas en un sushibar.

La luz era tenue y no podía ver con total claridad, sumado a eso, habían ampolletas especiales, de esas que hacen que todas las cosas blancas resalten entre las demás. Sus camisetas blancas parecían fluorescentes, y algunos adornos también parecían serlo, incluso parecía serlo el cabello de una de las jóvenes.

Al ver su cabello, tan parecido en color y corte recordó inmediatamente el cabello de su compañero de batallas. Secretamente le agradaba el aroma a shampoo que despedía. También imaginaba que al tacto debía ser suave, y siendo tan liso a veces sentía deseos de tocarlo. Naturalmente no podía hacer tal cosa pues el guardián de la tormenta se encargaría de volarlo en pedazos si se le ocurría siquiera hacer tal cosa. Bueno, el no podía leer sus pensamientos. "Si tuviera una novia, sería genial que tuviera un cabello así" pensó, acompañando eso de una risilla tonta.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, siguió los pasos de la chica. Tenía una forma muy, muy poco femenina de caminar, era más bien tosca. Se acercó a la mesa de al lado con un lápiz y una libretilla para tomar la orden, y tras anotar todo cuanto debía, el pelinegro pudo ver como un sujeto la tomaba de la muñeca. La muchacha seguido de eso volteó y tras una corta conversación con los sujetos, tiró la hoja del pedido sobre la mesa, y revelando su rostro claramente molesto se marchó con pasos rápidos.

Algo anonadado y con la boca entreabierta, el bateador podría haber jurado incluso que su rostro se parecía al de Gokudera, pero la poca luz podría haberle jugado una broma. Seguramente habría de ser algo como eso, pues la idea fue desechada tan pronto como llegó. Rió nuevamente consigo mismo ante tal ocurrencia, parecía que el cansancio le estaba afectando.

-¡Takeshi!- Le llamó un joven castaño sentado junto a el.

-¿Que pasa?- Le preguntó, perdiendo de vista a la chica.

-Tu porción- Le acercó un platillo de loza blanca con distintos tipos de sushi y divisiones para los aliños.

-Jajaja- rió algo nervioso- lo siento Masato, estaba distraído-.

-¿Qué miras?- Preguntó siguiendo su vista, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común.

-Nada con importancia- Le aseguró, cogiendo uno de sus rollos de pescado y arroz.

No terminó de entender que pudo haber pasado por su cabeza para llegar a creer eso, pero no pudo alejar la visión del rostro de la joven al marcharse, era bastante atractiva.

* * *

La mañana estaba iluminada, y al ser verano, en la cancha del colegio Namimori sonaban las chicharras con su molesto y característico silbido.

-¿Quieres agua?- Le ofreció con una amable sonrisa un alto joven moreno a Tsuna, quien se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano.

-Si, por favor- Le aceptó, cogiendo una botella.

-"Quieres agua"- Se mofó Gokudera de la forma de ofrecer de Yamamoto.

-Si quieres puedes tomar también-.

-Nada de ti, idiota- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, amenazante.

-Chicos, ya…- Calmó Tsuna.

-Juudaime ¿Qué hará ahora?-

-Quedé de almorzar con Kyoko-chan- Comentó nervioso y ligeramente sonrosado el castaño, sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Felicitaciones Tsuna!- Le animó el bateador golpeando ligeramente el hombro de un Tsuna de muy buen humor.

-¡No te tomes libertades con el décimo!-.

-Que bueno que lo preguntas Gokudera-kun, yo justamente ahora tendría que ir con ella- Le excusó Tsuna, temiendo que ocurriera una catástrofe al dejar solos a los guardianes de tormenta y lluvia.

-¡Ten suerte Tsuna!- Le animó con los ojos cerrados y sonriente.

Fue silencioso e incomodo el trayecto hacia los camarines de hombres. Gokudera hubiese preferido irse sin más, pero la polera sudada y las zapatillas húmedas eran algo repugnante, por lo que solo decidió ignorar al pelinegro que caminaba sonriente a su lado.

El peliblanco abrió su casillero, y de él extrajo ropa limpia, colocando sus zapatillas en el mismo, se fue a dar una ducha rápida.

-¡Oye, Gokudera!- Le llamó el castaño mientras se ponía ropa limpia.

-¿Ahora que quieres?- Preguntó, mientras se enjuagaba.

-¿Tienes un par de calcetines que me prestes? Olvidé los míos en casa- Consultó por cordialidad, pues ya estaba husmeando en el casillero del peliblanco.

-Busca por ahí- Le dijo sin interés.

Se topó con un estuche, un morral con artículos de aseo, y no habían calcetas por ninguna parte. Atrás había una bolsa de papel café, tampoco halló calcetines allí, solo una falda corta rosada, unas medias verdes, un peto corto y… ¡¿Para que diantres quería un hombre eso?! Bianchi jamás usaría una ropa como esa.

-Gokudera… jeje, te tenías bien guardado lo tuyo- Le comentó Yamamoto, examinando la ropa.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Preguntó el guardián de la tormenta, arqueando una ceja mientras cortaba el agua de la llave.

-Tenías una novia y no nos lo habías comentado-

-¿Novia? Jaja- Carcajeó ante la idea- novia y una mierda ¿de donde sacaste eso?- Con una toalla atada en la cadera salió de las duchas y vio a Yamamoto estirando la falda. Con los ojos abiertos como plato se quedó petrificado.

-¿Y esto que, te transformas en tu casa?- Le dijo con una leve risilla e imaginando con agrado a Gokudera posar coquetamente frente a un espejo.

Sentía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima, agradecía eternamente el que Tsuna no se hubiera encontrado ahí con ellos, pues hubiera lamentado tener que mentirle más.

-¡Deja eso! ¡estúpido, guárdalo!- Fue lo primero que atinó a decir, arrebatándole la prenda de un agarrón.

-Ok, como quieras… pero ¿a que viene la falda rosa?- Yamamoto continuaba sin parar de reír.

-No te importa- Estaba muy rojo y envolvía las prendas en un nudo para luego tirarlas al casillero y cerrarlo de golpe.

-Bueno… luego nos presentas a tu novia- Le dijo, sentándose en la banca de madera.

-¡Que no la tengo, odio a las mujeres!- Gritó Gokudera escarbando en su casillero. Por algún motivo esas palabras agradaron a los oídos de Yamamoto.

-¿Pero entonces?- Quería averiguar mas.

-Nada que te importe, ahora ten- Le dijo furioso, tirándole un par de calcetines en la cara al moreno que no podía parar de reír. Seguido de eso se vistió sin siquiera secarse bien, y con prisa de escapar cuanto antes de las capciosas preguntas del bateador se retiró de la escuela. No le importaba perderse el resto de las clases o ganarse problemas, a cambio de alejarse del moreno no era precio comparable.

* * *

Lo pensó una vez, otra y otra mas, y el asunto comenzaba a tornarse cada vez mas serio. Aquella ropa era la misma con que claramente recordaba a la muchacha peliblanca del sushibar que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza.

¿Su novia? ¡Eran idénticos! ¿Hermana gemela perdida? ¡Que mierda! Gokudera no tenia hermanas gemelas perdidas ni nada por el estilo… Pero estaba seguro, ésa era la ropa.

–Aquí hay gato encerrado- Dijo en un susurro imperceptible Yamamoto, reposando su cabeza en el sofá a tiempo en que suspiraba.

No dejó pasar ni un solo minuto mas, y colocándose sus tenis, una playera manga corta, un polerón y unos jeans, tomó su billetera y colocándose un jockey por si necesitaba ocultar su rostro se dirigió al controvertido lugar a corroborar sus sospechas.

La buscó entre las personas, ya que al ser día viernes el local estaba atestado de jóvenes. La cosa se estaba complicando, pues precisamente por ser el último día de la semana, el bar hacía de Pub, poniendo música fuerte y cambios de luces que distraían.

Se oían las risas y gritos de los muchos adolescentes algo pasados de copas que bailaban al centro del local, el moreno avanzaba con agilidad entre la muchedumbre, hasta que la encontró. Apoyada en la barra, con una postura mas bien masculina. Parecía aburrida, y pudo reconocerla por su cabellera, definitivamente inconfundible.

-¿Aun atiendes?- Le preguntó casi como un grito para poder ser escuchado, tocándole el hombro y así llamando su atención.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Ya te dije que soy un hombre!- Le hizo un quite con su propia mano, golpeando la del moreno. Ni siquiera se volteó a verlo para responder. Aparentemente lo había confundido con alguien más

"¿Un hombre? ¿Mas sorpresas?" pensó arqueando una ceja. Con tanto _okama_* rondando por allí, quien sabe que cosas podía pillar en ese lugar.

-Me estás confundiendo con alguien mas- Le dijo, esperando que volteara a verlo, lo consiguió.

Fueron los segundos más lentos de sus vidas. Ambos se observaron con la boca abierta y una expresión bobalicona en el rostro. Yamamoto no sabía si estallar en risa, o decirle "Te ves muy sexy", y Gokudera no sabía si echarse a correr como una nena avergonzada o golpearlo en la cara y luego correr como un hombre vestido de nena.

-…Así que… no tienes novia…- El moreno no podía articular bien sus palabras, pero necesitaba decir algo.

-¿¡Que mierda estás haciendo aquí!?- Le increpó con el ceño fruncido, a tiempo en que se levantó tan rápido de su silla que la botó al suelo.

-Vengo a…-"confirmar si eres la chica que me gustó el otro día", pensó.  
¿Cómo mierda iba a decirle eso? -Esto no es precisamente… comida rápida- respondió desviando la pregunta, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

-¡¡Serás hombre muerto si abres la boca!!- Le amenazó, tomándolo de su playera.

-¿Qué haces…- Comenzó a preguntar Yamamoto, siendo interrumpido por la voz del anfitrión por los parlantes, anunciando algo que ninguno de ellos escuchó- aquí…?-.

Gokudera se fijó que nadie estuviese observándolos, y cogiendo de la muñeca al japonés, lo llevó casi a rastras hasta una mesa ubicada en la esquina mas apartada del lugar.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Le preguntó el ojiverde, obligando al bateador a tomar asiento.

-Jaja ¿Y eso que importa? esto es… peligroso ¿No crees?- Carraspeo aclarándose la garganta, pues estaban prácticamente gritando para oírse el uno al otro debido al volumen de la música- Cualquiera de la escuela podría verte ¿Qué te traes por aquí?-.

-¡¿Y tu que crees estúpido?!- Le gritó furioso, dando una patada al suelo, murmurando luego lo que en sus labios se pudo leer como "mierda…"

Fue el movimiento que el italiano hizo lo que provocó que su falda, que por cierto era bastante corta, se moviera llamando la atención de Takeshi. Éste no pudo evitar observar las piernas de Gokudera, tampoco pudo evitar notar lo pálidas y tersas que se veían, así como definitivamente no pudo evitar imaginar lo suave que podían sentirse al tacto. Rió en su mente ante el pensamiento.

Hayato pareció notar aquello-¡Y tu que miras!- le gritó, con el rostro completamente rojo.

-¿Te gusta lucir como mujer solo los viernes, o lo haces toda la semana?- La situación era tan ridículamente extraña que el moreno no pudo evitar reír, como siempre lo hacía.

-No es algo que me guste, ni algo que te importe Friki enfermo- Le dijo, retándolo con la mirada. El hecho de que Takeshi más encima se riera de la situación lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Oye… ¿entonces realmente nos has estado engañando todo el tiempo? Jaja, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- Le dijo, parecía divertirse bastante. Gokudera estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!- Le ordenó poniéndose serio.

-Acabo de llegar, por lo demás venía a…- No sabía que mas decir, descontando su visita con el club de baseball, jamás había entrado a un bar de ese tipo por su cuenta. Pero no quería que Gokudera pensara que había venido solo por el, aunque fuese en realidad cierto.

-¿Pagarle a una guarra para tocar su trasero? Tu tenías la pura cara…- Dijo un tanto mas calmado y bastante mas sorprendido.

"¿Para tocar su trasero?" Yamamoto comenzaba a asustarse. -¿Tu también lo haces?- Adoptó una postura mas tensa, una imagen mental vino a su mente e intentaba espantarla a cualquier precio.

-Según el contrato no puedo negarme mientras los cabrones me dejen dinero, aunque sea una putada, pero en cuanto saben que soy un hombre no les agrada la idea y pasan de mi- Parecía aliviado con haber aclarado ese punto. Takeshi comprendió entonces el mal entendido de hace un rato, y de inmediato frunció el ceño al imaginar a un sujeto poniendo precio al cuerpo del peliblanco.

-¿Así que nadie te ha…?-.

-¡No enfermo, nadie!-.

-¿Piensas seguir con esto?-.

-¡No lo hago por gusto maldito friki, quítate eso de la puta cabeza!- Mordía su labio inferior para evitar estallar y dinamitar al sujeto que tenia enfrente- Necesito el dinero-.

Se sentía extraño, de algún modo no necesariamente malo. Jamás había tenido que ver a alguno de sus amigos en una situación similar, y el hecho de que fuera precisamente Gokudera llegaba incluso a agradarle.

-Tengo que volver a la barra…- Dijo tras echar un vistazo sobre su hombro hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué? Esto se ponía bueno- Le sujetó del peto.

-¿Bueno? ¡Y una mierda! si me ven demasiado tiempo simplemente hablando contigo, van a cargársela conmigo- Respondió apuntando con la boca a un par de sujetos de chaqueta que se encontraban observando dispersos entre las personas.

-Puedo pedir algo si quieres- Ofreció amablemente, dándole una de sus infinitas y calidas sonrisas.

Gokudera sintió como un empalagoso calor muy molesto le subía hasta las mejillas. Tenía vergüenza, si, era eso, no otra cosa- A mi me da igual-.

-Entonces tráeme un par de cervezas-.

-¿Y para que quieres dos?-.

-Como sea… yo paso-.

El italiano asintió, y caminando entre las personas desapareció. Yamamoto debió sacarse la gorra y abrir un poco mas su polerón pues allí adentro hacía bastante calor, más del que su propio cuerpo estaba generando.

Transcurrieron unos minutos que se le antojaron bastante largos, hasta que lo vio venir con una bandeja, y en ella dos botellas de medio litro, un destapador y dos vasos. Destapó una de las botellas y con una servilleta limpió el borde de uno de los vasos. Todo lo hacía con el ceño fruncido y movimientos bruscos.

-¿Se te ocurre otra cosa?- Preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa luego de darle el recibo.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Ya te dije que pasaba- Le reiteró.

-No me odies tanto- Dijo el moreno, mirándolo con expresión suplicante.

-Por todo te odio, pero realmente pueden despedirme por quedarme hablando en el trabajo- Desvió la mirada, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso con Yamamoto viéndole vestido de chica.

"¿Es lo mas amable que puede decir?" pensó Takeshi.

-Jajaja, suena gracioso como le dices trabajo tan normal-.

-Bueno, yo me voy- "O me largo de una puñetera vez, o aquí me frío".

-Espera…- Yamamoto sujeto al italiano de la mano. Estaba helada y contrastaba con la suya propia, que parecía al punto de cocción.

-¿Y ahora que?- Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y pegando un jalón para safarse.

-Te quiero pedir a ti…- Fue la mejor idea que el japonés pudo haber tenido.

-¡¿Qué coño estás diciendo?!- Si antes sentía que sus mejillas se coloreaban, en ese momento toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba concentrándose en su casa.

-Te es imposible negarme- No quería soltar su mano, la sensación de tacto era agradable.

-¡Pero soy un hombre, friki anormal!- A Gokudera de cierta forma le hizo sentir algo extraño el que Yamamoto lo quisiera a él. Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago oír aquellas palabras.

-No me importa- Ya se había cabreado, pero aun con su sonrisa tan radiante *e incluso incrementada*, sentó a Hayato junto a él -Al final de todo igual me gustas, te ves muy guapa- Acabó susurrando aquello último por accidente en su oído. ¿Por qué? Pues estaba acomodándose para quedar mejor puesto justo al momento de decirlo y se encontraba precisamente en la posición propicia. Más que como la broma que esperaba resultase, acabó pareciendo otra cosa. Tampoco lo creía mentira.

"¿Que mierda dije…?"

"¡¡Que mierda dijo!!"

-¿Eres de esos?- Preguntó, recogiendo sus manos a la altura del pecho, apartándose levemente y observándolo con asco. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo y sentía su pulso en los oídos.

-¿De esos quienes?- Preguntó con inocencia.

-De los que… ya sabes enfermo…- Hayato había vuelto a su posición anterior -les gustan los hombres-.

El moreno se quedó pensando por un minuto que al parecer se le había pasado un poco la mano con Gokudera. Él se le antojaba como un sujeto muy atractivo, de eso jamás iba a dudar, no podía despegarle la vista de encima cuando se encontraba ligero de ropa, le fascinaban muchas cosas suyas, y llegaba a un escondido punto de encelarse de Tsuna por recibir toda su atención, pero naturalmente no pretendía que se enterase.

Yamamoto siempre solía decir lo que pensaba sin más, pero al parecer sus palabras habían incomodado al italiano.

No es que fuera a negarlo, le gustaba el peliblanco y el mismo lo sabía, muy en el fondo de su subconsciente pero al fin y al cabo lo sabía. Aunque cada vez que pensaba en ello prefería reír de si mismo y despejarse de la idea.

-No me gustan los hombres- Dijo con honestidad.

-¿Entonces?- Arqueó una ceja, la oscura y penetrante mirada del bateador diciendo aquella sarta de cosas que lo ponían nervioso estaban causando estragos en su autocontrol.

-Dije que quien gusta eres tú- Estaba jugando a provocarlo, las diversas reacciones de Gokudera le divertían bastante.

Ésta vez no hubo reacciones extrañas, ni gritos, ni dinamitas persiguiéndolo. Solo hubo un sujeto muy sonrojado con las manos sobre una falda corta y la mirada baja.

FIN CAPITULO 1


End file.
